terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Raaw
The Raaw are a tribe of Capuchin on Post Rapture Earth. Role The Raaw are Capuchins native to the Amazon Grasslands, their role in the nation of Capuchins is of the working/Hunting caste.They are looked down upon by the Chirpi and are often abused and seen as having low intelligence, being only good for work. In truth the Raaw have greater mental potential than their cousins. Many Raaw have proven themselves to the Chirpi but they can never rise above the rank of a junior commander of a hunting party. The Raaw are slightly stronger than the Chirpi but they lack the power to swim unlike their brothers. In N-Raaw, the Raaw hold all positions, and typically act as hunters and warriors. All Raaw are involved in descisions, though the alpha has more say. They still use bone weapons and their natural skills to fight, but are relatively peaceful and non aggressive. Their first alpha was Chicha-Rawaw.This role was granted as Chicha-Rawaw was the first to act to save the forests and the Fire slayer. =History= Early History Originally the Raaw only know themselves as Eek, and did not see much of a difference between them and other primates. Then after an outcast defended his people from an invader, the deformed monkey named the Raaw, as they had protected him from danger despite his disease. The Raaw controlled the whole of the amazon grasslands for the next few hundred years, living in small family groups and getting along just fine. They lived a carefree life, among the trees and other animals and the many sapients that lived with them. This all changed when the Trees began to retreat and the famous jungle began to shrink around the Great River. At this point the Chirpi arrived from their Island home. The Chirpi were far more agressive but also better at planning and reasoning. The Chirpi worked as one nation and slowly took control of the Raaw families by becoming the Alphas and encouraging different families to breed together. Before long their was one major nation of the capuchins. This nation was lead by the Chirpi, who lived in the trees and most of the food and labor was supplied by the Raaw, the former masters of the Grasslands... This history continued for a long time until the birth of a Strange Raaw..... Exodus After many years of subservience, a Raaw known as Chicha-Rawaw encountered a rogue Raaw, who was fighting off some birds. After trading ideas, the three primates returned to Chicha-Rawaw's troop, to find a fire spreading towards the trees. The rogue showed the Raaw how to put out flames using mud, thus saving the trees. In fear of his leadership qualities, a Chirpi tried to kill him. Chicha-Rawaw, who named him Fire-Slayer, led the Raaw in carrying the rogue to a safe place, so he could heal. Tired of their brothers, the Raaw decided to form N-Raaw, though not immediately. After organizing an alliance with the other tribes, the Raaw and others fled to the north, to find the boat to the stars. They and their fellows discovered a vast icy forest, filled with strange singing. Along the way the Fire Slayer had a vision of a war, which would ignite when an assissanation attempt on a Raaw leader was made. After said attack, a few Raaw went on, lead by Garchi, while Chicha-Rawaw and others were led away by tall beings. After a discussion, Chicha-Rawaw and company left the humans, and caught up to their fellows. They entered the mountain through a tunnel, and entered a large lab, filled with computer screens. Suddenly a voice sounded, and began to explain the world's history. The Raaw and other nations divided into three groups; one would be fighters in the coming war, one group would colonists, and a smaller group would go to the east across the sea, to search for the Ark's launch codes. Journey to the East to be edited. =Alternate Universes= Hacc Universe ﻿﻿In the HACC Universe, the Raaw became allies of humanity, and helped bring down invaders from another land. The two, along with the Oheh, worked together through five hundred million years of changes, constantly evolving in knowledge, power, and spirituality. Knowing about the coming sleep of Raaw that would last hundreds of millions of years, they took some Raaw refugees from the LATG universe to use their electric abilities to accelerate their evolution to weaken the effect of the sleep. Eventually they deified into a god, and joined Nw and Oheh in the void between existences, and later were joined by their human equal. =Cultural Features= Tools The Raaw are forbidden to use many tools, for fear that they may one day revolt against the Chirpi masters. Most of their tools are made of stones and only the highest ranking Raaw are permitted to use wood. The Raaw make herbal remedies and poison from insects and berries, This remedies have many uses from healing to camoflage. Some Capuchins make pouches from leaves that are used to carry herbs and dirt. Most of the warrior Raaw use stone flakes and clubs as major weapons. In growing numbers Raaw use bones sharpened by stone flakes as knives, with carvings running down them. Culture The Raaw are controlled mainly through fear and religeon, the Capuchins, mainy the Raaw have an extreme and instinctive fear of all birds, this is becuase their main predetors are the Hawkbirds which circle above the savannah, looking for Raaw for food. The Raaw are even afraid of harmless, herbivorous birds. The Raaw believe fire spirits and birds to be the destroyers of the forest and as such do not use fire and fear birds. The only fire they don't fear is the sun, as they have seen that trees need its light to grow. The Chirpi control them with this fear, by dressing in bright orange feathers and leaping around. The Raaw believe that all plants, especially trees are holy and must be protected, this is how the Chirpi manipulate them, they make it out to be that insects are enemies of the trees, which leads the Raaw to attack and eat the Great hives, sparking minor wars. Raaw are not allowed on trees, as the Chirpi do not think they are worthy. Raaw have a varied diet, consisting of mostly insects and plants. Much of their diet is Grass and insects such as Cockroaches, butterflies, and beetles. They also hunt Ants and other hives. They can also hunt small lizards and mammals, though because they were so limited they usually don't. Raaw are excellent hunters and warriors, and even specialized members have training in both fields. They are skilled at combat, and put their bodies through rigorous training. Some of the weaker Raaw die early on, because of the stress life of the Raaw. Many Raaw are not fond of their brothers, more and more each year. They do not rebel only because doing so would destroy the whole nation. Many of these are beginning to ponder the teachings of the Uakari, that life in general is to be worshiped, not just trees. Raaw share their language with the Chirpi. Members The famous and notable members of the Raaw species. *Chicha-Rawaw-A Raaw frustrated with the world who is thrust into a leadership role. *Grawaw-Raaga-A wanderer who taught the Raaw how to put out fires. *Garchi-A Raaw in second command of N-Raaw. *Raaw-The ancient Eek for whom the Raaw are named. * Behind the scenes The Raaw are based off Tufted Capuchins in real life Earth. These real life monkeys live in fifteen strong groups, with an alpha male, several females, and a few other males. Breeding is usually the right of the alpha, but when they are absent the other males may mate. The Alpha tends to be surrounded by the higher ranking females, giving him greater protection. The females in return get first access to food. Of the genus Cebus(from the greek Kebos; meaning Monkey), the Tufted Capuchins are the most tolernate of other monkey troops, and can coexist relatively peacefully. The only major act of agression is that a new alpha will be hostile to the offspring of the prior dominate male. However, in this society the Chirpi(White Faced Capuchins) rule, so this last act of agression has faded away. Amoung Capuchins, the Tufted Capuchins are much more muscular in build. Tufted Capuchins don't use many tools in the trees, but those removed from the top ofthe forest can easily invent new tools. Stone flakes are within their reach of imagination, which they use to cut obstacles. The Tufted Capuchins also will use tools to make more tools, a trait shared only with humans and Chimpanzees. They, like the Raaw, are highly social, and they do occassionally leave the trees to play and forage. Raaw-Hunter.png|A Raaw specialized as a hunter, they are clothed for running through the savannah, They wield a club Raaw-Guard.png|A Raaw specialized as a warrior, they wield twin stone blades that are coated in herbal poison. They wear a headdress and Bone armor. Raaw-Hero.png Raaw-Plain.png|A Raaw without any clothes on. Raaw-Apostle.png|A non specialized Raaw, they are good at both hunting and fighting. They wear leafy headdresses, with river rocks wedged at the bottom. They tend to carry bone knives covered in poison. Category:Capuchin Category:Nature Category:Nature worshipping Category:Simian Category:Sapient Category:Tribes Category:Post-Terra Category:Terran Exodus Category:Earth Category:Mammal